


Creating Chaos

by completelyhopeless



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, things are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot isn't safe. Parker likes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grumkin_snark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumkin_snark/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Leverage, Eliot/Parker, Parker doesn’t do safe, or movie-perfect. She likes chaos. She](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/553308.html?thread=78022236#t78022236)_ needs _chaos._

* * *

One thing Eliot was not was safe.

No one would call him safe, just like no one would call her sane. She liked that about Eliot, though. He was one second from an outburst, one extra spice from burning the whole place down because someone messed up his recipe, and she liked it. She liked it so much she always watched him in the kitchen, waiting for what might happen.

People thought Eliot kept his kitchen neat and all in order and that it had to be what way, that he was this master of all things at once when he cooked, but she knew it wasn't true.

She knew _exactly_ what to do to turn Eliot's kitchen into chaos. He would cuss and curse and threaten her, but she just grinned and waited.

And won.


End file.
